everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide: How To Create A Popular Level
Many people have created many fabulous levels, but they have failed to attract attention and rise up the ranks and make their rooms almost full. They will most likely stay at the bottom ranks due to people coming and quitting due to the lost of interest. This page will tell you how to create a popular level. People creating popular levels have various reasons for doing so, to make their room ranked in the top of the room list and to prevent their room from disappearing after they have gone. However, gaps in player flow due to the change of players from different places around the world because of changes in time could render your room empty. This is a natural phenomenon and affects all rooms, including very popular ones. Properties of a popular level A popular level is a level which keeps people staying in the level for an amount of time (the shorter time, the better). This means that: #Players must not Ragequit due to the challenge of the platforming level,so make the level very easy. #Players must not be engaged in a level for a long time. #There must be an objective to the level,so lets say you are making minigames and you put the code at the end. Thus, an art room must be epic and huge, preferably with a few platformers so that people will be interested. If there are just a ton of art works, people will soon generate lost interest and maybe after a few hours the level will be gone so dont put to much in. Most important of all, there must be a objective to the level. With no direction, people will generate almost zero interest at all. Take, for example, a 5-level practice minigame. Even though there is a huge diversity of platformers to choose from, people can just quit the platformer anytime they want and choose another platformer. They will soon feel bored and quit the level. Objectives In a level, there are many objectives. The most popular levels usually have "Get The Code". Without an objective, players would just linger and go back to the Main Lobby due to lost of interest. Coins Coins are important in a level. One may think that they are just decorations, but they actually motivate most of the players to go from one platformer to another, especially if the coin is at the end of the platformer and in sight of the coin. There are also Coin Doors, so there may be an objective to collect all the coins (or at least enough) coins to open the door. Blue coins now have a counter. Crowns Crowns are of huge value to players as there can only be one crowned person. If a crown at the end of a long level, a player would most likely lose interest in a crown as he has to redo the whole level again to get back the crown. If a crown is at the end of a short level, a player would most likely lose interest in it as well as there are many players who would compete for the crown and a player who has the crown would not sustain it for too long. Thus, crowns have to be in "secret" places hard to get into, such as an optional, challenging level which leads only players with enough skill to the crown. However, one should note that crowns are not very good objectives. As a crown is just a decoration to surround a player with a golden outline and a crown on top, most players usually quit the crown challenges after three or four failures. Some creators make a section with one clear pathway through and a second, hidden, pathway back to the start of the section, with the crown being at the end of the second pathway, usually leaving the crown in plain sight of this path. Seeing a crown at such a hard section usually boosts players' motivation to beat the level. Codes One of the many levels that were popular were "Code if you win" rooms. Codes will entice more players to come as it gives editing and, more recently, god powers. However, challenging code levels will not attract many people, which is totally opposite from what the creator designed the room for. Thus, code rooms are generally easy. In order to make it popular, one would generally make the first part of the code room easy for a large amount of space alloted for a room and make a hard level near the code. Unfortunately, this level of easiness attracts a lot of trolls, which, once they get the code, will start to troll the level. Reach The End These type of levels are mainly platforming levels. However with enough tailoring and knowledge of where to put easy levels and where to put hard ones one can make it to the top easily. Types of levels (Main Article: Levels ) In the game, Everybody Edits, there are four main types of levels (NOTE: Many people will combine these types, such as Platforming with an optional Boss and sometimes some Art on the side, maybe just a little room somewhere that Wastes People's Time.): Artistic (Main Article: Artistic Levels ) Levels which players make art. Platforming (Main Article: Platforming Levels ) Levels which players make platforms for other people to have fun. Time-Waster (Main Article: Time-waster Levels ) Levels which other people generally don't do anything. Boss (Main Article: Boss Levels) Levels which are continually editor-made, animated or made of locks. Pros and Cons Different types of levels have different types of pros and cons. Thus different types of levels could increase the interest of people. Artistic Very pretty, but unfortunately does not keep players in your room if there is not much artwork. Platforming The best type of level to keep players in, although most platformers have repetitive level types. Time-Waster Generally keeps players in for a long time, but will quit easily if the level seems long and there is no clear after-level prize. A lot of effort is also required to build the level. Boss Keeps players in for a long time too. The problem lies with the editor (boss). Title Well, after all that, you do not have to have a catchy title to introduce crowds. Just get a bunch of people to join your level and soon your level would be almost full, if you follow the above guidelines. However, if one does do a not-so-good world, one could have a title associated with something famous to get people's attention. If you are out of ideas for a name you can use http://www.gamenaminator.com/ to get an idea. Conclusion Based on the many levels which have made it to the top, the best levels to make to attract crowds are: Platforming Levels Easy enough to build and keeps players entertained for quite a while. Time-waster Levels Players must be enticed with a goal that can be seen or else they would lose interest in doing repetitive tasks for a long time. See Also Guide:How To Create A Hard Level Category:Guides